Evolution 3 in 1 LovePhase
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: A Song For You spin-off. Optimus Prime/Sari/Bumblebee/Prowl multiple pairing! Maybe full of explicit content!


****

Evolution 3 in 1 LovePhase  
by VeekaIzhanez

**This story is a spin-off of A SONG FOR YOU…I mean the love battle of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl to get Sari's affection. I hope you know that. This time, I want to share their love moment with you.**

**Pairing :  
(Phase 1) Optimus Prime/Sari, Bumblebee/Prowl  
(Phase 2) Optimus Prime/Prowl, Sari/Bumblebee  
(Phase 3) Optimus Prime/Bumblebee, Prowl/Sari**

**Warning : some sensual sentences, mature content.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

Phase 1

* * *

Bumblebee, Sari and Prowl are waiting for something while Optimus Prime is walking toward them.  
"Bossbot, why do you want us here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, I want to know more of you, Prime," said Prowl.  
"Actually, I want to tell you something..but I don't want all of you feel upset," said Optimus Prime.  
"Why do you feel upset? Tell us, Optimus," said Sari.  
"Actually, I..uh.."  
"Tell us, bossbot. We're friends, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"I want to.. I want to do something, but I think that makes you hate me,"  
Then, Sari is walking toward Optimus Prime and kissing him and she whispers, "Optimus, there's nothing that you're worried for. We don't mind of what do you want as long we love you,"  
"Really, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime, replying her kiss.

* * *

**Bumblebee/Prowl**  
"Bossbot, can you make that again? I feel enjoyed of that," said Bumblebee.  
"You should do that to me. It's getting more interesting," said Prowl, kissing him.  
"Yeah, Prowl. It's very interesting if we do it ourselves,"  
Then, both of them are kissing each other, Bumblebee is laying down to the floor and Prowl is above of him, we see that their hands are moving to their partner.  
"Prowl, you're look nice up here.." said Bumblebee passionately.  
"You say I'm nice?" said Prowl, then let himself become closer to his partner, placing his lips into the bee's neck and kissing it softly. Bumblebee is calling his name softly following with some attractive sound.  
"Prowl, I want you to know that's why I..love you.." said Bumblebee.  
"Tell me why do you love me, my bee.." replied Prowl, kissing his lips softly and licking it.  
"You're awesome-bot, Prowl. I want you do that again,"  
"Now, you need to keep your focus to me.."  
"Okay, I'm here.."  
"Be still.. and concentrate to me…"  
Both of them are look delighted. Bumblebee is enjoying of Prowl when he wants to kiss him.  
Now, they're feel excited of their performances. Bumblebee feels that Prowl is moving his hands down to his chestplate and kissing it softly thus makes the bee is groaning softly. Now, Prowl looks delighted and he moves his hand down to his partner's hips and massaging it passionately, makes Bumblebee enjoying of his action.  
"Hey, Prowl! I-ah-like your move. I want you do it…" said Bumblebee, then he is moaning softly.  
"Thanks, Bumblebee. You're enjoying of me.." replied Prowl, then he is begging for the entrance and the bee is welcoming him thus they're tasting each other. With full of passion, they're sliding their glossa in their partner's each other as they want to feel what the taste of love is.  
"How do you get your 'honey', my bee?" asked Prowl passionately.  
"You say, 'honey'? I'm a bot, Prowl!" said Bumblebee.  
"Well..I'm just trying to taste you..and you're so sweet.."  
"See, Prowl? Only you can know more about me.."  
Then, they're meet their lips once again and kissing each other.

* * *

**Optimus Prime/Sari  
**Meanwhile, Sari feels excited of their performances, and Optimus Prime also feels that.  
"I think you want to do that, right, Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah..they're so good..so am I.." replied Optimus Prime, then he laying down to the floor, beside Bumblebee and Prowl, and Sari is climbing up to his chestplate and sleeping on him.  
"I feel something from you, Optimus," said Sari, stroking him softly.  
"What.. what do you feel, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime, moving his hand to her and touching her tenderly.  
"I feel that you're very loving me, do you?"  
"Yeah..I think you're very nice for me.."  
Then, both of them are staring each other and get their lips meet closer and they're swearing of something and calling their partner's name slowly. After that, both of them are get their lovely kisses.  
Now, both of them are getting their affection together. Sari is laying down to the floor, let her partner stroking her body to release some passion of themselves, she is throwing her sound, makes him feel excited.  
"You're be going better than what we have done before," said Optimus Prime, then he placing his lips to hers and kissing her. He is remembering of his love moment when they're making love in my story, CLOSER. You know of that.  
"I feel something…but I don't know what is it.." said Sari, then she starts to touch him softly. Both of them are make their attractive sound.  
"Please take me away from this.." persuade Optimus Prime, passionately.  
"For what?" asked Sari.  
"Sari, I want to taste you. You're such a sweet girl.."  
"I'm sweet? Okay, I.."  
"I know it, Sari,"  
"What do you know?"  
"I love you,"  
"Me too,"  
Now, both of them are meet their lips once again and of course they're gives their partner a lovely kisses, they're need to taste everything from their partner's mouth altogether. They're look so cute.

* * *

But in two hours, these bots are in climax but they're feel dissatisfied of their 'project' altogether. They're want to do it again but..

* * *

_Phase 2_

* * *

"I want to do it more. But we're already for.." said Bumblebee.  
"Maybe we need to get the anothers to.." said Prowl.  
"We need to get another love too," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you mean, Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"We're already enjoyed of our first appeal.. maybe we need the second one.."  
"See, Sari. I want to feel what does you said," said Bumblebee.  
"Allright, if you want it.." said Sari.  
"Prime, do you need anyone to.." said Prowl.  
"I'm sure you need me," said Optimus Prime.

* * *

**Bumblebee/Sari  
**"Bumblebee, you feel enjoying of me, do you?" asked Sari, laying down to the floor, looking up to Bumblebee.  
"Hey, I feel enjoying of you. What else do you want to say?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe you can do something for me. You're such a cute-bot,"  
"Whatever. As long as I want to taste you.."  
The bee is looking over her intently. Then, he moving his finger to her face and then, he kissing her and moving it down slowly to her body and sucking it passionately. Sari is feel excited of that performance and her hands is touching his face softly.  
"What the sweet are you. I like it," said Bumblebee.  
"Really, Bumblebee?" asked Sari.  
"I want you to taste me. You'll know of that later.."  
Now, Bumblebee is begging for the entrance and Sari welcoming him. Both of them are tasting each other while Bumblebee moving his finger down to hers. That makes them feel something that arrive after them.  
"You're sleeping, Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee..I feel.." said Sari, fall in her nap again.  
"I know you're like me.."  
Once again, Bumblebee is kissing her lips and this time, he want to taste her curiously thus Sari throwing their lovely voice. Bumblebee chuckles for a while.  
"You're so funny, Bumblebee,"  
"What are you so cute.."  
And then, they're whispering something.  
"I love you, Bumblebee.."  
"Me too, Sari. I love you too.."  
They're meet their lips together and trying to get their desire from their partner.

* * *

**Optimus Prime/Prowl**  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Prowl are laying on the floor side by side, staring to their partner and get their kisses.  
"This is should be our secret.." said Prowl.  
"But I need it now," said Optimus Prime, stroking him softly.  
"P-Prime..this secret…"  
Then, Prowl see that Optimus Prime is on the top of him, touching his chestplate softly and he see that his leader is moving his hand down to his thighs and that makes Prowl throwing out his voice passionately.  
"I want you call my name, Prowl," whispered Optimus Prime affectionately.  
"Prime.." whispered Prowl, lightly.  
"You're wrong, Prowl. Call my name.."  
But, Prowl mutes for a while before he know his leader's name. "Optimus.."  
"That's okay.."  
Both of them are hugging their partner and they're feel that's very hot in their action. Then, Optimus Prime placing his finger to his lips and begging for the entrance. But Prowl refusing him.  
"Prowl, why do you refuse me?"  
"You've forgot something, Prime,"  
"What?"  
"I'm very love you, Prime.."  
"Okay..now, you must accept me. That's my order,"  
"Allright, Prime.."  
Both of them are tasting each other and now, they're enjoying of their performances.

* * *

Once again they're in climax level.. and they're dissatisfied..

* * *

_Phase 3_

* * *

"We need one more stage.." said Prowl.  
"One more?" said Bumblebee.  
"We've trying two times, but why do we feel dissatisfied of this?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe we need to do it many times," said Sari.  
"What the nice performance that we made.."

* * *

**Optimus Prime/Bumblebee**  
"Bumblebee, you need to keep yourself here.." said Optimus Prime, passionately.  
"Bossbot, I need something from you.." said Bumblebee.  
"Say it.."  
"What the nice move, bossbot.."  
Bumblebee is looking after his leader, moving himself to make him attracted. He feel that his lips had been touched by his leader thus he makes some cute voice.  
"The small bot..usually has a sweet taste, really?" said Optimus Prime.  
"I don't know about it..but maybe certaintly.." said Bumblebee.  
Both of them are get their cute kisses and trying to taste their mouth each other. The bee feels that his leader had touching him softly, making his cute voice again.  
"Bossbot, you're so great! I like it!" said Bumblebee, smiling.  
"You like it? I want to do it more.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, are you feel.."  
Then, the leader is starts to taste his chestplate softly and making some cute kisses as he want to taste him.  
The bee is groaning passionately, calling his name..  
And then, they're making their hot scene together.

* * *

**Prowl/Sari  
**"This time, you need two thing here. Focus.. and be still.." said Prowl, stroking his partner.  
"I think I had did that," said Sari.  
"But that's not enough yet. You need something from me.."  
"Something.."  
"Look at me.. and you'll feel something.."  
Prowl see that his partner is laying down to the floor and making some sensual moves. Then, they're gives their partner a kisses and locking it for a few minutes. After that, Prowl is moving his lips down to her neck and sucking it passionately. Now, Sari is throwing her attractive voice loudly. Her partner is begging the entrance and she welcomed it.  
Both of them are getting their tastefulness together and waking up their sense to prove their love.  
"Remember, Sari..Be still… and focus…" whispered Prowl passionately.  
"Allright.." replied her.  
Sari feels that Prowl has moving his finger to her legs and then, it moving up to her hips, then he become closer to her and make their kisses. Prowl is remembering of his moment with his lover.  
"Prowl, I want to tell you something.." said Sari.  
"Tell it, girl.." said Prowl.  
"I love you, Prowl.."  
"I love you too…and I'm sure you like it.."  
"I'm like what?"  
"Nothing…"  
Both of them are get their sensual kisses and hugging lovely.

* * *

And from now, they're satisfied what do they done now…

* * *

All of them are sleeping in circle.  
"Guys, I think this action is very short," said Bumblebee.  
"But we're satisfied of that," said Prowl.  
"Now, I can feel the three lovers at the same time," said Optimus Prime.  
"Three lovers at the same time?" Sari shocked.  
"I mean, we have make love with three bots at one night.."  
"I see.."  
"Hey, guys! Next time, we do it again, okay?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I think that's enough, Bumblebee. We 're want to sleep," said Prowl.  
"Okay, guys! I love all of you.."  
"We are loving you too,"  
They're kissing one another before they're get their lovely sleep and dreaming of that moment.

The End

**A/N: That's too weird if we want to write down one romance story about four bots are making love together at one story at one time.  
Optimus Prime/Sari/Bumblebee/Prowl… but I'm finally did it how am I trying to write about them. That's all.  
Please give me a review. Enjoy!**


End file.
